Blaze the Cat
Blaze the Cat is a character appearing in the Sonic the Hedgehog series. Blaze is a lavender cat with a purple dress and is a friend of Sonic. She is actually from another dimension. Blaze is portrayed as the guardian of the Sol Emeralds and a princess, although some games don't touch these details. She has the power of pyrokinesis, the ability to create fire with one's mind. Blaze can transform into Burning Blaze by using the Sol Emeralds, but it is unknown what the result of Chaos Emerald transformation is unknown. Appearances Kirby RPG and the Infinity Shard Blaze is the secondary main character in Kirby RPG and the Infinity Shard, she has a romantic attraction towards Waddle Doodle. She helps Kirby find the infinity shard. Silver the Hedgehog (game) In this game, Blaze's story is revealed. Blaze is a village from Catreus People, one day, she is selected to be the next Sol Emeralds protector, but she failed and Eggman stole the Sol Emeralds. With help of Silver, she starts to recover the Sol Emeralds. Sonic Dash Blaze appears in the game as the fourth playable character. When the future is attacked by unknown forces, Blaze and Silver the Hedgehog go to the past. Both of them separate, looking for Sonic. Along the way, Blaze fights Eggrobo. Pikachu's Final Destiny She can be seen in Fiery Volcano in the game. Interestingly, she seems to lack her white pants, her dress is much longer, almost covering her legs, her sleeves are broad shoudered, and she wears a crown on her head. Pikachu's Final Destiny 2 Blaze will appear again in Pikachu's Final Destiny 2, as an ally in Eevee's story. She will wear a Pink T-Shirt and a Purple Tennis Skirt in the game. Super Sonic Smash Bros. Moveset Standard-Flame:Blaze throws a flame ball. Side-Flame Spin:Blaze spins (not spin dash, just a spin) and shows a sign of fire in her spin. Up-Fire Jump:Blaze rockets herself up with a flame spew out of her hands. The 3rd best recovery move. Next to Shadow and Omega/Metal Sonic. Down-Burning Grounds:Blaze sets nearby ground areas on fire for a few seconds. Final Smash-Flame Overload:Blaze gives heck to her opponents. Literally. RenarioExtreme series Blaze appears in the anime, along with Silver, are guarding the town where Renan lives. In this series, instead of her usual outfit (except her collar, gloves and socks), she wears a pink small sized t-shirt with a flame on it, a red skirt with two yellow stripes around it, and a pair of indigo/dark purple sneakers, but, in some early episodes, she was seen wearing her usual outfit. Sonic Heroes 2 Blaze makes an appearance in Team Rose as part of Sonic Heroes 2. Fantendo King of Singer Blaze was the champion of Group D by won against Silver, But loss against Sonic in Champion VS Champion Round. Mario & Sonic at the Previous Olympic Games Blaze appears as a playable character in the game. She appears at the Torino (Turin) 2006 Olympics as well as the Dream Olympics, and is an All-Around type character. Gallery Sonic X Blaze.png|Blaze in Sonic X Sonic x blaze.png SC_Blaze_The_Cat.png Blaze_Models_Sheets.png Blaze_cake_by_r_no71-d4g8zsp.png Image:BtC.png Image:Blaze.jpg|Mario Vs. Sonic Image:Blazey.png blaze the princess.png|Blaze in the new game Sonic Future, as the queen of the Chaos emeralds NSMBΩBlaze.png Blazebacktotheorigins.png Msvancouver blaze1.png AOSTH Blaze.jpg|Blaze in Adventures Of Sonic The Hedgehog (Video Game) AOSTH_Blaze_Thumbs_Up.png AOSTH_Blaze_Smile.png File:BlazeC.png M&S2016,Blaze.png|Blaze in Mario & Sonic at the Rio 2016 Olympic Games Sonic_Legacy_Blaze.png|Blaze in Sonic Legacy Blaze (Super Smash Bros Wii U).png Blaze the cat 3d by fentonxd-d4lwcze.png Blaze Gymnastics.png|Blaze artwork from Mario and Sonic at the London 2012 Olympic Games Blaze Artwork - Mario & Sonic Sochi 2014.png Sonic Runners Blaze.png|Blaze in Sonic Runners Blaze Rio2016.png Blaze Nibroc-Rock.png|art by Nibroc-Rock Blaze Nibroc-Rock Winter.png|art by Nibroc-Rock burning_blaze_sonic_world_by_nibrocrock-d88ompu.png|Super/Burning Blaze Team_Sonic_Racing_Blaze_No_Car.png|Blaze in Team Sonic Racing Blaze Chinese New Years.png MSOGT Blaze Swimming.png }} Category:Playable Characters Category:Royalty Category:Sonic Characters Category:Non-fanon characters Category:Females Category:RenarioExtreme (series) Category:Good Characters Category:Heroines Category:Sonic (series) Category:Fantendo Football League/Players Category:Super Sonic Racing 3D Category:Enemies Category:Sonic Heroes Category:Sonic Time Category:Princesses Category:Felines